Rei Rubro
"Eu sou o Devorador de Mundos." —Rei Rubro thumb|235px|O Rei Rubro. O Rei Rubro (também conhecido como Rei Carmesim ou Rei Vermelho) é o principal antagonista da [[A Torre Negra (série de livros)|série A Torre Negra]]. Um poderoso ser imortal cujas características refletem tanto o domínio físico como a natureza do Prim. Ele é principal e maior orquestrador do caos e da decadência no All-world e muito disso em todos os outros mundos conectados pela Torre Negra. Seu objetivo final é derrubar a Torre, provocar a Discórdia e re-modelar e governar o multiverso à sua imagem. O Rei Rubro é a descendência bastarda de Arthur Eld, um lendário Pistoleiro, e uma entidade demoníaca, conhecida como Rainha Rubra. Em um determinado momento da história, o Rei Rubro tomou a hierarquia do Vermelho e, como mencionado anteriormente, começou a bolar planos para derrubar a Torre Negra e trazer a Discórdia, um evento que acabaria por destruir as infinitas realidades que a Torre abriga, para que assim ele pudesse governar o caos primordial que viria como resultado. Eddie Dean vê o Rei Rubro como sendo equivalente a "Satanás" nas religiões de seu próprio mundo. No entanto, esta é uma simplificação da verdadeira origem de "Le Roi Rousse". Descrição O Rei Rubro é o líder auto-atribuído da Aleatoriedade - ou o Vermelho - em oposição ao Propósito - ou o Branco. É ele o poder controlador por trás de vilões como Atropos, Mr. Munshun, Dandelo e Randall Flagg. Ele também controla vários outros escravos e servos como vampiros, taheens, can-tois e um grande número de humanos através de John Farson. Ele tem uma série de poderes divinos, como a telepatia, mudança de formas, controle climático e a sugestão mental, assim como a capacidade de viajar e existir em diferentes níveis da Torre Negra e ao longo do multiverso. Ascendência Assim como a linhagem dos Deschain (a mesma dos Pistoleiros Steven e Roland) e a dos primeiros companheiros de Roland, como Cuthbert Allgood, assim como o próprio Rei Rubro, são todos descendentes de Arthur Eld, o antigo Rei de All-world. Enquanto cumprimenta Mordred, Walter tanto admite quanto reconhece que os dois pais de Mordred (Roland e o Rei Rubro) são descendentes de Arthur Eld. É em O Longo Caminho Para Casa que é revelado que ele é um filho bastardo de Arthur Eld; Arthur teve relações com muitas mulheres, incluindo uma originaria do Prim, uma criatura conhecida apenas como Rainha Rubra, mãe do Rei Rubro. Isso explica por que ele não é humano, mas sim um transmorfo capaz de assumir uma forma humana. Esses poderes também podem explicar por que suas ações, por mais simples que sejam, podem afetar o mundo em grande escala. Em O Longo Caminho Para Casa é visto que mesmo ainda como um bebê ele era capaz de causar a morte enquanto falava dormindo. A "verdadeira forma" de Mordred, seu filho, é descrita como sendo a mais próxima de uma aranha de tamanho humano. Uma referência no último livro da série refere-se ao Rei Rubro como "o grande rei-aranha" sugerindo que, assim como o filho, o pai também seja um meio-aranha. Uma um habilidade compartilhada com Pennywise, o Palhaço Dançarino, ou a Coisa, do livro A Coisa. Outra teoria é que o Rei Rubro possui uma cópia de algum tipo caminhando pelo Mundo-Base; Como se vê durante o Ritual de Chüd, a criatura não vem deste mundo, nem mesmo deste universo, o que coincide com o fato de que existem universos paralelos. História Em Insônia Sua primeira aparição é vista no livro Insônia. É nesse livro que ele toma conhecimento de Patrick Danville, um menino que está destinado a ter participação em sua na derrota. Tendo isso em mente, ele e Atropos preparam um plano para matar Patrick em Derry. Eles então manipulam Ed Deepneau para esse derrube um pequeno avião cheio de explosivos no Centro Cívico de Derry, onde uma reunião sobre os direitos das mulheres está sendo realizada, com o presença de Patrick. No entanto, quando Ralph Roberts enfrenta o Rei Rubro, ele consegue forçar o avião a bater em outro lugar, matando Deepneau, salvando Patrick e colocando-o no caminho certo para a derrota do Rei. Em A Casa Negra No livro A Casa Negra ele tem Charles Burnside, um assassino em série que mata e canibaliza crianças, ao seu dispor, enviado pelo Sr. Munshun. Essas crianças tinham o potencial de servir como Breakers, seres humanos que possuem poderes psíquicos. Porém, Burnside é morto por Tyler Marshall e Munshun é morto por Jack Sawyer. Em Nasce O Pistoleiro Ele é visto muito brevemente em Nasce O Pistoleiro quando ele é contactado por Marten Broadcloak, eles discutem sobre o fato de Roland ter passado em seu teste para Pistoleiro, algo que irrita o Rei Rubro. Em O Longo Caminho Para Casa É em O Longo Caminho Para Casa que ele conhece Roland, revelando a ele sua ascendência em comum (Arthur Eld), pedindo a Roland que se junte a ele e o ajude a destruir todos os mundos para que as entidades do Prim possam ser livres novamente; Roland recusa e escapa quando Sheemie ataca o Rei. Em O Pistoleiro Em O Pistoleiro ele é aludido pela pregadora Sylvia Pittston, que acredita que Walter/Marten/Flagg a engravidou com o filho do Rei. Walter, quando confrontado por Roland no final do primeiro livro, revela que o Rei apareceu para ele durante sua infância, provavelmente imbuindo-o com alguns de seus poderes no processo. No entanto, durante a maior parte da longa vida eterna de Walter, ele não estava conscientemente sob as ordens do Rei; Seu serviços prestados Rei Rubro foram "uma coisa tardia", que começaram alguns "bons séculos atrás" (com Walter tendo vivido por vários milhares de anos). Walter nunca se encontrou fisicamente seu mestre, que fala com ele apenas através de visões. Entre A Escolha dos Três e Lobos de Calla Entre o segundo e o quinto livro, o Rei Rubro quase não é mencionado, o que sugere que facções antagonistas como os homens de Hambry e as tribos guerreiras de Lud aparentemente tenham motivações independentes para agir - embora os livros posteriores impliquem que o Rei Rubro teve uma forte participação em toda a decadência e destruição do mundo de Roland. Certamente, o próprio Farson era só mais uma peça de xadrez no tabuleiro do Rei, assim como Walter. Em alguma parte da história ele criou uma máquina gigante chamada "An Tak" ou "A Grande Combinação" que funciona através crianças que falharam como possíveis Breakers. A finalidade da An Tak era espalhar a Discórdia através do multiverso. Essa máquina provavelmente é a mesma mencionada na Canção de Susannah e A Torre Negra. Em Canção de Susannah Os dois últimos livros são mais específicos em relação às ações do Rei; ele pretende dominar a própria Torre Negra, inicialmente, derrubando-a. Ted Brautigan teoriza que, enquanto o colapso da Torre trará o fim da própria existência em si, o Rei Rubro acredita que ele e, possivelmente, suas criaturas continuarão no seu próprio universo. Mordred, enquanto experimenta a frustração com uma máquina, não pensa que o Rei quer derrubá-lo e começar de novo. Para alcançar esse objetivo, o Rei tem usado equipes de telepatas capturados, os Breakers, para corroer os feixes que sustentam a Torre. A frustração desse plano por parte de Roland e seu ka-tet no último livro não é suficiente para impedir o Rei Rubro. Depois de matar quase todos (exceção de Rando Thoughtful) em seu castelo e destruir os restos de seu reino, ele comete um violento suicídio mas, mesmo assim, continua em direção a seu objetivo - a Torre - como uma criatura de morta-viva, para enfrentar Roland como profetizado por Patrick Danville. Mesmo que, no final do último livro, o Rei tenha envelhecido muito e seu poder tenha diminuído, como resultado, para Roland ele ainda parece "o próprio Inferno". No clímax da série A Torre Negra, ele finalmente confronta Roland e Patrick mas, agora, está impotente, porém possui armas semelhantes a granadas que ele constantemente lança sobre eles. Como previsto, Roland e Patrick provocam a queda do Rei Rubro. Patrick captura a imagem do Rei e, com suas habilidades artísticas sobrenaturais e uma mistura do sangue de Roland e pétalas de rosa, Patrick apaga o Rei Rubro da existência, possivelmente enviando-o para o Todash entre os mundos. Como a série A Torre Negra está em um loop temporal, o status do Rei Rubro é desconhecido. Referências intertextuais A primeira grande aparência do Rei Rubro, no entanto, não está na série A Torre Negra, mas em Insônia. Em um confronto com o herói do livro, Ralph Roberts, ele inicialmente assume a forma da mãe de Ralph, que morreu há vinte anos atrás, vitima de um câncer, depois muda para um homem cuja pele é vermelha, como se estivesse coberta de sangue, antes de mudar de forma e assumir a aparência da criatura do pesadelo mais profundo de Ralph. Há um debate se o Rei Rubro é "a Coisa" como ele sugere para Ralph quando diz "... Posso ser o que eu quiser. Você pode não saber disso, mas a mudança de forma é um costume consagrado em Derry". Mais tarde no livro, o menino Patrick Danville tira uma foto de Roland de frente para A Torre; Na imagem, o Rei Rubro é mostrado no topo da Torre. O Rei Rubro também é um personagem presente no livro A Casa Negra. Inspiração É provável que Stephen King tenha se inspirado na cação "The Court of the Crimson King" da banda King Crimson para criar o personagem. A musica é um opus psicodélico que descreve eventos cataclísmicos que ocorrem para entreter o Rei da côrte. Além disso, a posição do Rei Rubro na Torre Negra, assim como o seu sigul, o Olho, sugere que King provavelmente tenha se inspirado no personagem Sauron, de J.R.R. Tolkien. A ligação com Sauron é explicitada em Insônia, tanto pela narração quanto pelo fato de que um anel é fundamental para sua derrota nesse livro. Aparece em * Nasce O Pistoleiro * O Longo Caminho Para Casa * O Pistoleiro * Insônia * Low Men in Yellow Coats (apenas mencionado) * A Casa Negra * Canção de Susannah (apenas mencionado) * A Torre Negra * Traição Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens de A Torre Negra Categoria:Personagens possivelmente mortos Categoria:Criaturas Categoria:A Torre Negra Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Multiverso Categoria:Pais Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Feiticeiros Categoria:O Vermelho